Confinement
by The Ianinator
Summary: When the leader of the Resistance "Daren" is killed, the not so ordinary "Arthur Nickels" must unite the prisoners of "Confinement" and fight for freedom but it's not all that easy... (In progress, I will try and update this as often as possible)
1. Prologue

_When a citizen of the year 2247 breaks the law he will be sent to prison. When a prisoner breaks the law he will be sent to the classified location "Confinement"_

_Confinement is an area of ground surrounded with 200 metre tall concrete wall with guards standing by, the inside is full of the ruins of buildings that have seen far to much fighting, there are gangs of "Bandits" covering the streets fighting over even the smallest scraps of food. Agents jump between rooftops murdering those who plan to break Confinements only rule "No escape!"_

_When one enters Confinement they are given a revolver loaded with six bullets, this is to be used as protection from the barbaric ways of Confinement. There are almost 3,000 people in Confinement and among the bandit gangs are "The Resistance", these people don't fight for survival or greed but for freedom!  
_

_With the resent assassination the Resistance's leader "Daren" they have been heavily weakened and have been scattered among the network of streets. Unless someone can bring together the remaining members and unite the bandit gangs the Resistance is no more as well as there only hope of freedom!_

_That "someone" goes by the name "Arthur Nickels" and this is his story..._


	2. Awakening

So there he was a small room with bleach white walls as well as a table and chair. Arthur Nickels had been convicted of treason, of plotting the murder of the president "Nathan Escoe" hoping to end his rain of tyranny. Arthur had been planing his assassination for years and he had lined up the perfect kill but just before he could make the shot he was tranquillized.

He woke on the floor of this small room and looked around the room only seeing a rectangular steel door. After hours of hitting and scratching at the rim of the door it opened... a man in a black suit and tie grabbed him by the collar. Arthur couldn't fight back as for he spent all his energy on trying to open the door. The man pulled him out the room and threw him to the ground, Arthurs head hit off the solid concrete floor. Some blood flowed off his head and he looked up at the man, "What do you want from me?" begged Arthur. "Your absence!" said the man and he lunged his fist towards Arthurs head but he grabbed the mans hand and twisted it, suddenly the man fell to the floor screaming "My hand! You broke my hand!".

Arthur stood up slowly and took the mans keys then looked at him and said "You... You and your leader Nathan Escoe have imprisoned me, you haven't even given me a trial you've just sent me straight to this... this prison, but while I stand I fight and while I fight there is still hope of a bright tomorrow, a tomorrow without the tyranny that you have laid upon this planet so... I will fight!"

Arthur unlocked the door and stepped and into a corridor with rooms like this as far as he can see in both directions. He turned around and looked at the man he too stood up and ran towards Arthur but a splash off blood leaped off his head and he collapsed to the floor. He looked at a balcony above the corridor and standing there was Nathan Escoe! he stood there with a sniper in his hand he laughed and said "So your that guy that spent the last 3 years planning to kill me and guess what... heh? you failed so just remember that I am watching then Arthur blacked out.

He opened his eyes and felt a fluffy snowflake land on his cheek, he was on the ground of urban wasteland covered by a thin layer of light white snow. He notice a gun on laying on his leg, it appeared to be a revolver and had six bullets. Arthur grasped it tightly and got to his feet but suddenly he hear a dead voice shouting "We got one!" Arthur turned around and saw a man he had red, torn clothes and carried a hunting rife and said "Welcome to Confinement!" he took the shot and it pierced Arthurs shoulder but filled with adrenaline he ran and grabbed the bandits rife. He span it around his head and hit the bandit on the head, he stumbled backwards, Arthur aimed his revolver and fired! Arthur had never taken a man's life before and overcome with shock he fell to the ground. He though to himself the words "Welcome to Confinement"

He spotted shelter in the distance and got up but instantly collapsed and looked at his shoulder. His clothes were stained red with blood. Arthur knew that if he didn't seek treatment soon he would surly die!

He sat for hours trying to ease the bleeding until out of the blizzard came a voice and it said "Looks like you hurt, here come with us, Sam... over here! help me carry him".


	3. The First Encounter

He looked at the man's face, he had a long face, a scar on his cheek and eyes green as the forest. Next to him was another man but he however was not tall and strong but small weak and scrawny. Arthur looked at his hand it was a skeletal figure coated with a thin layer of pale white flesh. The muscular man picked me up and flung him over his shoulder. He said softly "It's going to be alright... I have been in your situation before and _they_ took me in, gave me a home... gave me a purpose!" The other man's voice was harsh and broken. He shouted "Dave! Dave Dave!" and the man carrying Arthur who was probably called Dave said "What is it Sam?

"Our headquarters are on fire!"

Dave placed Arthur gently on the ground, He lay there looking into the depths of space, into the depths of darkness. He cursed, He drew his weapon kelt down and aimed his rifle and then... Bang!

Sam screamed "You got one!"

Dave passed his weapon to Sam, he reloaded it and Dave snatched it from his fragile hand and took another shot.

Arthur crawled to the top of the hill where we overlooked the battle and in the distance drove a car with spikes, skulls and the blood of it's victims. It stopped out side the "Headquarters" and three people came out two were strong, tall and armed but the third looked to be a woman in her mid twenties with blond hair streaming down from her head like a river of gold and her eyes were blue like the sea. In her hand was a gun, she spotted a wounded man on the ground trying to stand up and escape the slaughter. He turned over looked and there she was... the woman stood there aiming her gun in his face. He turned away in fear... and she fired!

They entered the burning wreck that Sam and Dave referred to as "the Headquarters" two men ran up the hill towards us Dave seemed to know who they were. They seemed to be slightly injured, I looked back into the winters sky as a shower of diamonds covered me. They were talking about finding shelter, one of them pointed at Arthur and said "Is that the one?" Dave nodded.

The man crouched next to Arthur and asked him "Have you ever kill someone before?"

"Yes" said Arthur "I... I have killed before"

"How did it feel?" asked the man

"Horrible... To know that a man's life, hopes and dreams can be... destroyed in an instant pains me for all that man was and would be to simply fade away sickens me" replied Arthur

The man looked over his shoulder and said "This is the one" Dave came over and picked him up again and they set off


End file.
